Missy Palso
Missy was the Former Queen of the planet known as Raxus and then was a Senate Representative. Missy was also the mother to Niljarrah and husband to ARC-6446. Missy was thrown out of the palace after many protests and riots happened. Becoming a Senator Missy then had to become the Senate Representative for Raxus because she was chosen from a high range of people from Raxus weren't human and didn't speak the senate langauge. Before she became pregnant with son Niljarrah, then later gave birth to him. Love Affair When Luke got to the landing he met Missy Palso and he fell in love with her, and she fell in love with him. Luke and Missy had so much in common they later got married to each and were allowed to serve in the senate together even though they were married. Missy and Luke's relationship ended after her outburst in the senate left him mad with anger. Luke then made his planet into a Republic base to house clone troopers. Luke was a strong believer in democracy and the clone troopers used in battle, he was a compassionate senator with care for other people,even if he did break the relationship between him and Missy Palso because she made a deal to make her planet align with the separatists, when Luke found out he felt betrayed and decided to let out his anger after the senate finished. When Missy's body was found on the steps of the senate Luke was not surprised that the separatist council found out and wanted to kill her for revealing secrets. Luke even though a former king of war never let it get into his work he decided to house on his home planet so they wouldn't have to stay in space all the time. Luke did all he could for the clone troopers. Luke was then found dead by ARC-8448 in his penthouse apartment. He suffered many lacerations to his face and arms and several gunshot wounds to the torso and thighs. ARC-1004 claimed this as murder/suicide saying that he was under alot of stress and he ordered his own death. Missy Dooku Bow later fought at the battle of Trapicus where he was told by count Dooku via hologram "Kill your brothers, start with the admiral then take them one by one" "I cannot do that they are my brothers!" "You will do it! Or I will kill your family or Niljarrah and Missy Palso!" "Fine! I'll do it!" "Good man" and the transmission was over and Bow continued to get ready for battle. Bow, Waxer, Boil, Gree, Rex, Costin and Costin Jr and Fives went to the planet to go and rescue Jar Jar, but all the planning in the world could not stop them for what they were going to face. When the got down to the planet they went into a tunnel that lead them to the prison underground the palace. But it was a trap, Binks was not on the planet at all but he was back on Coruscant. Bow was later seen when the team took back the palace and he came back with a robot of ARC-8822 the real one locked up in a cell. Bow beamed back up to the ship and waited until he was out of danger from the clones. Gree and Costin Jr. found a dead robot Boil and they were cautious. Bow called for a bomb to wipe out the rebels and the clone team it happened and it blew off Costin Jnr's arm. Gree reaching for a robotic replacement reached for robot Boil's and gave it to ARC-8448.Then the real ARC-8822 appeared and was dazed and confused. Gree said "Bow! its him he is the traitor!" then Bow jumped out of the ship and down on ground. Bow told them he had to but he told the team a story about his younger days when he shot his CO and got away it that how he knew Trapicus so well. Bow was knocked unconscious and Costin and Gree viewed the transmission he had from Dooku. Bow then woke up saying "I'm sorry, but I had no choice" but Bow wanted revenge on Dooku so Bow transported on to Dooku's ship and killed him. Bow then said "Sir! Dooku is dead clear the ground and move the rebels to a safe spot I'm repaying my debt!" "Wait what?" said Quinn and then Bow said to Jr "If I don't make it back. Please look after my son. His name is Niljarrah." "I will" said Jr. Bow then shot the reactor core and it exploded and killed Bow suddenly. Bow left a son named Niljarrah on Coruscant who was waiting for his dad to return home. Bow's helmet was placed on pipe and saluted.